A driving cabin for a tramway is already known in the state of the art including a structural base frame, defining a housing area for a driver and driving equipment. This structural frame bears windows, in particular side windows.
The driving cabin also includes a fairing, covering the structural frame, and in particular defining the gauge of the driving cabin.
More particularly, driving cabins exist with different dimensions, and in particular different widths.
In this case, the structural frame is manufactured with dimensions adapted to those desired for the driving cabin. It is therefore necessary to provide different manufacturing means based on the desired dimensions for the driving cabin. For example, when the structural frame is made by molding, it is necessary to provide a plurality of molds making it possible to produce different structural frames, in particular having different widths.
This results in a relatively high manufacturing cost, related to the number of molds. Furthermore, the differences in sizes of the structural frames imply different management of the installation of driving equipment based on the available housing space.